Various forms of suitcases, bags, and totes (collectively, “luggage”) are well known in the art for travel, business and general purpose uses. Of all such varieties of luggage, there is a well-known class of wheeled luggage, which typically includes at least two wheels that may be used to roll the luggage along the ground. The wheels are often of a swivelable caster style, or a fixed, in-line skate style. Many such bags further include an extendable handle for use to tilt the bag from an upright position onto its wheels, and to provide a convenient handle by which to pull the bag along as it rolls on its wheels. Examples of such wheeled bags are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,487, 5,560,459 and 6,802,409, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Such arrangements have been found to provide a significant improvement of the conventional luggage carried by a handle, and acceptance of such wheeled luggage has been widespread. However, conventional wheeled luggage makes it particularly difficult to transport more than one bag simultaneously, e.g. through an airport, etc. For example, it is difficult to transport three or more wheeled bags with only two hands. Further, it is difficult to transport one wheeled bag while carrying another, non-wheeled bag.
It has been observed that some individuals will stack, to the extent feasible, other, usually smaller, bags on top of the wheeled luggage, typically between the top of the bag and the handle. However, such an arrangement is unstable in that the stacked bag tends to slip out of its intended position atop the wheeled luggage. Additionally, such an arrangement places excessive strain on the hand and wrist gripping the handle as a result of the weight of the added bag. Further, the size of the bag that can be placed in this manner is limited by the length of the handle and the size of the wheeled luggage.
What is needed is improved wheeled luggage that is helpful to travelers or others that need to easily transport multiple pieces of luggage, particularly multiple pieces of large luggage.